N'Aie Pas Peur Du Noir
by Yami Flo
Summary: Un objet qu'on vous a offert étant enfant est précieux, surtout lorsque la personne qui vous l'a donné n'est plus là. Dans ce cas, Ryo pourratil pardonner à Jun de l'avoir brisé ?


**N'Aie Pas Peur Du Noir**

_-J'ai peur. Il fait trop sombre. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses !_

_-N'ai pas peur du noir, mon chéri. Il ne peut rien te faire._

_-Mais, Maman, c'est effrayant…_

_-Je sais, mon chéri, mais, n'aie crainte, je vais te donner quelque chose qui te protégeras des ténèbres…_

_Une petite mélodie dans l'air. Doucement, la mère chantonne, caressant les cheveux de son petit garçon de quatre ans, devenu beaucoup plus paisible._

_-C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère, lorsque j'étais un peu plus âgée que toi. Chaque fois que tu auras peur, mon chéri, et si je ne suis pas là, ouvre la boîte à musique. Et ce sera comme si j'étais à tes côtés._

_-Maman…merci._

_-Mais de rien…Ryo-chan._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jun frotta sa joue douloureuse, les yeux pleins de larmes. Face à lui, Ryo semblait écumé de rage, fixant au sol les débris d'une boîte. Voilà tout ce qui restait du dernier cadeau de sa mère. Et tout ça par la faute de Jun…

Combien de fois t'ais-je dit de ne pas fouiller dans mes affaires, gronda-t-il, furieux ?

**-**Je…je suis désolé Ryo…

Mais Ryo n'écoutait pas, il gardait les yeux au sol, tremblant de fureur, se souvenant du moment précis où il avait reçu le présent tant chéri.

**-**Ryo, cria Nasutei, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de gifler Jun ?

**-**Il l'a mérité ! Il n'a aucun respect pour la propriété des autres !

**-**Ryo, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'était qu'une vieille boîte à musique ! Je t'en payerais une autre, et…

Nasutei s'arrêta en voyant les yeux furieux, et pourtant, larmoyant de Ryo. Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus. Le jeune porteur de Rekka tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant de la maison, bientôt suivit de Byakuen, non sans avoir claquer la porte.

Touma passa prudemment la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-**L'orage est passé ?

Nasutei hocha la tête, agacée, tandis qu'elle berçait Jun contre elle. Elle finit par le lâcher. Le petit garçon parti vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Ryo pour que celui-ci lui pardonne. Nasutei secoua la tête, et se mit à ramasser les morceaux de bois et les touches métalliques qui traînaient au sol. Touma s'agenouilla auprès d'elle afin de l'aider.

**-**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi si brutalement. Je sais que je serais en colère si Jun venait fouiller dans mes affaires, mais…

**-**Va t'en savoir. C'est peut-être un cadeau de la part d'un être cher, raisonna Touma.

**-**Mais…

**-**Nasutei, on ne peut pas remplacer certaines choses, pas plus que les souvenirs qui y sont liés. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser Ryo tranquille avec cette histoire.

Touma soupira et tendit les derniers morceaux à Nasutei. Celle-ci les considéra quelques instants avant de prendre sa décision. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Ryo avait tant tenu à cet objet, mais elle tenait à faire quelque chose.

**-**Tu penses qu'elle est réparable ?

**-**Hum…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryo glissa lentement les mains dans le pelage lisse et doux de Byakuen, sanglotant. Il avait refusé d'y croire. Il avait refusé de croire ses yeux quand il avait vu Jun s'amuser à jongler avec la boîte à musique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol et, usée par les ans, se fracasse en milles morceaux.

Et le coup était parti. Il l'avait frappé sans même y penser. Et cela lui avait paru naturel.

Il regrettait son geste. Sincèrement. Il n'aurait pas dû. Mais, en quelques instants, c'était l'un des derniers témoignages de la vie de sa mère qui était parti en fumée. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir. Il fallait qu'il frappe. Qu'il évacue sa tension…

Byakuen lui donna un vigoureux coup de langue sur la joue. Ryo sourit un peu et essuya son visage avec la manche de son pull. Il posa la tête contre le poil soyeux de l'énorme tigre en soupirant.

**-**Je t'ai inquiété, Yaku ?

Le tigre ronronna sous les caresses que continuer à lui prodiguer son maître.

**-**La boîte…c'était un cadeau de ma mère…elle est morte quand j'étais tout petit, mais je suis sur que tu l'aurais adoré, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Elle était vraiment fantastique. On aurait dit une enfant dans un corps d'adulte, tellement elle aimait s'amuser…Elle était tout le temps là pour me consoler ou m'encourager. Et elle aimait me faire des cadeaux…

Il s'arrêta, laissant le tigre poser sa lourde tête sur ses genoux.

**-**Elle m'avait offert la boîte à musique pour que je l'écoute avant de m'endormir le soir. Pour ne plus avoir peur du noir…J'aimais beaucoup l'ouvrir et entendre l'air, parfois, elle venait s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et chantait sur la musique. J'aimais tellement ces moments…Et, un jour, elle est morte.

Byakuen continua ses coups de langue, faisant sourire d'avantage son maître, qui continua de parler, d'une voix un peu plus basse.

**-**Je n'ai plus jamais rouvert la boîte depuis ce jour, mais…je continuais à la conserver, car c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je en suis plus un enfant. Je n'ai plus peur du noir. Mais…c'était un souvenir précieux pour moi, tu sais. Et les souvenirs sont tous ce qui me reste d'elle. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas liés aux objets matériels, je sais que je ne vais pas l'oublier parce que je n'ai plus cet objet sous les yeux, mais…cela fait mal, tellement mal…

Ryo se releva, époussetant son jean et son pull.

**-**Allez, viens, on va faire un tour. J'irais faire des excuses à Jun en rentrant…

Non loin, Touma hocha la tête, satisfait. Il comprenait Ryo, et il était fier de le voir si réaliste. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le soutienne à cet instant. Il avait plutôt besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir. Et, avec un peu de chance, il ne garderait pas tout pour lui et leur confesserait ce qu'il pensait. S'il le faisait…

Peut-être qu'il attendrait encore un peu, avant de lui annoncer son diagnostic sur les espoirs de réparation de son bien…


End file.
